The Only Ones Left
by sunflower13
Summary: OC contest, entries due by end of June. Summary: If the Justice League goes evil, who's there to stop them? Kinda bad, I know, but please read anyway. Also have forum with same title as story. Rated T for safety.
1. Profile

**Hey everyone! The site took off the story because we aren't supposed to have interactive stories. So from now own, please submit your OCs through PM. If you don't have an account, please make one so I can hear your ideas. Also, I'm thinking about making a forum for this story so anonymous reviewers don't have to make an account to tell me their OCs. So if anyone knows how to do that, please PM me. The forum would have the same name as the story, so look out for it. I'm reposting the profile requirements for any new readers.**

Gender:

Name:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Hero Name:

Powers:

Costume:

Civvies:

Personality:

What They're Looking For in Boyfriend/Girlfriend:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears/Weaknesses:

Background:

Anything Extra:

**So there's the profile, please fill in everything. Due by the end of June, blah, blah, blah. Remember, PM me these profiles. Also, I'm going to post a bit from the story so no one can report me for having a non-story chapter.**

Kate asked, "Why can't we just go to the Justice League for training?"

"Because," Sunny replied. "The Justice League is evil."

**Kate is my own OC if you were wondering. Also, for any people who've already submitted OCs, can you PM me their profiles again, or post it on the forum? Because I have some vague info on their powers that I wrote down, but that's it. So I'm definitely going to make that forum. End of June, and PM me or leave it on the forum!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So the deadline has come to pass, and I figured you'd all want to know who made the cut. But first, let me say that the decision was VERY hard. You know how I wanted around eight to ten members? I ended up with FIFTEEN of them. I would know exactly who I wanted, and then another great character would pop up in my inbox. But I know you're starting to get annoyed at me for all my rambling, so without further ado, here are the characters! Loki Red Cloud (created by Spawn of Hades), Miranda Grahm (created by Obiwan1022), Miguel Rivera (created by XxxCloudyxxX), Alanna Grey (created by .Nightingale), Kate Watson (created by moi), Xander Allerdyce (created by gordhanx), Amelia Cohen (created by emeraldcarrot), Jin Young (created by gordhanx), Gabrielle Rivera (created by XxxCloudyxxX), Jonathan Emerson (created by hi am I dead), Sunday "Sunny" Tate (created by BubblyWallflower), Poin Sharpp (created by Dextra2), Jueshz (created by Wackydog), Danny Yuki (created by may yuki), and Esther Romanov (created by my own beloved sister). Let's give these creators a round of applause! Now before you go cry in a corner because your OC wasn't picked, let me give you some hope. There were so many great characters, that while I couldn't put them all on the team, I will add some of them as solo vigilantes, people that just help them, or as villains. I hope that last role won't upset too many of you. Personally, I'd think it'd be interesting to see how my OC would be as a villain. That's all. And so I won't get alerted because this is all one big author's note, here's a prologue! But first, the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice, or any of these OCs except Kate. However, I do own a bright red cape that I wear whenever I pretend to be a hero.**

The girl flicked her brown hair out of her eyes, and proceeded to sit down. She crossed her legs and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she began.

**oooooooooooo**

A boy with spiky black hair with a red streak held out his arm. A few moments later a raven landed on the proffered arm, and the boy scratched him on the head. The peaceful moment was ruined when the boy let out a yell and clutched his head, causing the raven to fly off with a squawk.

"_Hello," _a voice said…inside of his head.

_"Who are you? And why are you in my head?"_ the boy replied.

_"I'm a friend,"_ the voice replied mysteriously. _"I know what you are. Come to Rye, Colorado as soon as you can. Come to this cabin._ An image of an abandoned looking cabin appeared in the boy's head.

_I need you!" _As suddenly as the presence had appeared, it left. The raven came back and landed on the boy's shoulder.

"Well Wayhn, looks like we have to go to Rye, Colorado," the boy stated.

**ooooooooooooo**

A boy and girl, both with dark hair and tan skin stood on the side of an empty road. Both of them clutched their heads simultaneously.

_"Hello. You need to come to this cabin in Rye, Colorado, immediately."_

_ "How do we know this isn't a trap?" _the boy asked.

_"You'll just have to trust me,"_ the voice stated.

"You heard that too, right?" the girl asked.

"Yeah."

"Back to hitchhiking?"

"Yeah."

"Great," the girl sighed.

**oooooooooooo**

A black cat was stalking a mouse when it let out a yowl. The mouse scurried off, and the cat shifted into a human girl. She had the same coloring as the cat, except with a silver streak in her hair.

_"Alright random voice, this had better be good. That mouse was going to be my dinner!"_

_ "I need you to come to this cabin in Rye, Colorado as soon as you can."_

_ "Ugh, fine."_ The girl shifted into a smallish leopard and sped away.

**ooooooooooo**

A girl was braiding her long blonde hair when she stopped and pressed a hand to her temple.

_"I know you're in my mind. Now tell me what you want before I kick you out."_

_ "Please come to this cabin in Rye, Colorado immediately."_

_ "Alright."_

"Yay. More portal hopping," the girl muttered.

**ooooooooooo**

Two boys, one with brown hair, and the other with black, stood on a sidewalk. The brown-haired one grinned at two passing girls, who giggled.

"Stop it," the black-haired boy said, nudging the other.

"What? I'm just having some fu-, " he was cut off by groan, from him and his friend.

_"Look, I know I shouldn't be in your heads, but this is important! Please come to this cabin in Rye, Colorado. This is urgent!"_

_ "Fine, fine, just get out of our heads!" _the black-haired boy thought.

_Great, see you in a few days!"_

"Ughhhhh," both of the boys groaned.

"That voice was way too chipper for invading someone's mind. So it looks like we're going to Colorado, huh?" the black-haired boy said.

"Yeah, sure. This place was starting to get boring anyway," the other replied.

**oooooooooooo**

A girl with curly black hair was wandering the aisles of a craft store, looking at the multitudes of fabric. Out of the blue, she doubled over with a small gasp.

_"I don't have a lot of time, but please just come to this cabin in Rye, Colorado."_

_ "Ummmm….alright?"_

_ "Great!"_

The girl sighed, putting down the fabric she had picked up.

**oooooooooooo**

A girl huddled in an alley, even though she hated them.

_"Hi!"_ The girl opened her mouth in terror, but no sound came out.

_"I know I'm probably freaking you outright now, but I need you to come to this cabin in Rye, Colorado."_

_ "Who are you? Wait a minute, why can I hear myself?"_

_ "I'm a friend. And we're communicating telepathically, so you can still talk."_

_ "Alright…I'll come."_

**oooooooooooo**

A boy was walking home from school when he stopped in his tracks.

_"I know I'm intruding, but I need you to come to this cabin in Rye, Colorado."_

_ "I don't know if my mom will let me…"_

_ "Tell her your father would want you to. She'll understand."_

_ "Alright."_

**oooooooooooo**

A boy was throwing knives at a target painted on a wall when he cried out and dropped the knife in his hand.

_"I need you to come to this cabin in Rye, Colorado."_

_ "I kind of have issues with traveling…"_

_ "You can bring your sisters too."_

_ "Fine…"_

**oooooooooooo**

A pale boy was walking through a field when he suddenly growled and spun around.

_"Who is it? Where are you?"_

_ "Relax. I'm communicating with you telepathically. I need you to come to this cabin in Rye, Colorado."_

_ "I'm not joining any group."_

_ "Please come. Just think about it. I need someone with experience, and you've got it."_

_ "….Can I bring my cats?"_

_ "Of course!"_

_ "I'll think about it."_

**oooooooooooo**

A boy crept out of a house, looking around as he closed the door and locked it. He disappeared into the shadows, but stopped moving with a soft moan.

_"I'm really sorry about intruding like this, but I need you to come to this cabin in Rye, Colorado."_

_ "How do I know I can trust you?"_

_ "I haven't told anyone where you are, have I?"_

_ "…Fine. I'll come."_

**ooooooooooooo**

A girl with an ice blonde bob ran across the rooftop. Headed towards the edge, she gasped right as she pushed off. She grabbed the edge of the next apartment building and pulled herself up.

_Who are you? I nearly died!"_

_ "I'm a friend. And I'm sorry; I didn't know you were leaping across a roof at the moment. I need you to come to this cabin in Rye, Colorado._

_ "Why should I come?"_

_ "Your name is Esther Romanov. You are 15. You are electrokinetic. You have three cats. Your mom was the head of a-"_

_ "Stop! I'll come."_

_ "Yay!"_

_ "I'm bringing the cats."_

**ooooooooooooo**

The girl opened her eyes and gave a tired smile. She laid down and fell asleep.

**Yay! First chapter! Here are the OCs' order of appearance: Sunny, Loki, Miguel, Gabrielle, Alanna, Kate, Xander, Jin, Amelia, Miranda, Jonathan, Poin, Jueshz, Danny, and Esther. Creators, feel free to PM me. I'd appreciate your input on your character. And please note that your profile can only go so far. After that, I have to interpret them myself. And since I look at your characters differently than you do, please don't blame me if they're exactly as you'd like. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! So I'm finally updating again. So I have some notes for you guys. Firstly: does anyone have a good name for the team? Because all of mine suck. Secondly, for the anonymous reviewer who left the profile for Meredith: I really like Meredith, and I want to use her in more than one appearance. So some questions: what's her last name? And what in the world is aldetium? Thank you. And thirdly, if I say Danielle, I mean Gabrielle. I've drilled her name into my head, but for some reason I want to type Danielle. So Danielle means Gabrielle, capiche? Just tell me my mistake, and I'll fix it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of the OCs except Kate. I just buy Superboy shirts.**

**Rye, Colorado**

The brown-haired and black-haired boy that had been traveling together walked up to the cabin. The brunette peered through the window. "It looks like we're the first ones here, Jin," he said.

"Are you sure we're at the right place Xander?" Jin replied.

"Well it looks like the image that chick sent us," came the answer as Xander tried the doorknob. It turned without a hitch, and the two boys went inside. "Hello?" Xander called out. Jin elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, what was that for!"

"Don't call out, this could be a trap!" Jin hissed. Xander rubbed his side.

"Dude, relax, I think we're alone." Jin rolled his eyes while peering around the room. There were two couches and a few love seats and chairs scattered around the room, mostly focused around the dead fireplace. A kitchen was attached to the living room. A hallway led off to the left. Although the cabin obviously hadn't been occupied in a while, there wasn't a speck of dust.

"Someone's obviously been here to clean up," Jin stated.

"Yeah, well whoever it was isn't here now," was Xander's reply. "So what do we do now?"

Jin shrugged. "I guess we just wait for someone else to show up." The two boys sat down on a couch and started a conversation about the new Spiderman movie. About half an hour later, they had exhausted that topic, and Xander had moved on to the girls they had seen on their way up.

"And the blonde in that flower shop was pretty hot-" Xander was cut off by Jin's groan.

"I don't want to hear about girls right now," Jin said. Xander opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by someone coming in the door. That someone was a boy a little shorter than them, with black hair with red highlights. He wore a black t-shirt and shorts. The most startling part about him was his red eyes. Or eye, seeing as how his hair hung over his left eye.

"Hey man. I'm Xand-" Xander's introduction was cut off when the boy darted across the room and seemingly pulling it out of nowhere, put a knife to his throat.

"Where's the girl that was in my head?" the boy demanded. "Where's the girl that was in my head!" he repeated louder. Just then a girl with a blonde braid walked in. Seeing the current situation, she let out a squeak and pulled out a knife of her own. Turning, the boy asked, "Is that her?"

"If you mean the girl who brought us here, then no, I'm not her," was the girl's reply. "But this isn't a trap. I'm sure whoever it was went out and was delayed a little," she said soothingly. Hesitantly, the boy lowered his knife and stepped back. Xander rubbed his neck and watched the boy warily.

"Man, have a little trust," Xander said. The boy snorted and held out his shirt for everyone to read. It said, "Trust? There is No Such Word."

"Well," was all Jin could say.

"So…mind introducing yourselves? I'm Xander, and that's Jin."

"Danny," the boy said with an abrupt nod.

"I'm Kate," the girl said quietly. Xander sauntered over and wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulders. Jin sighed and shook his head.

"So, thanks for saving me back there," Xander said. Kate didn't reply, only slid out from under his arm and sat down in one of the love chairs. She pulled out a book from her backpack and started reading. Eventually Xander and Jin sat back down on the couch, keeping an eye on Danny, who had settled himself on a straight back chair. Everything was quiet except for the sound of Kate turning pages. Just before things got awkward, there was a timid tap on the door.

"Come in!" Xander shouted. The door opened to reveal a petite girl with long black hair with a silver streak. She warily looked around the room.

"Did you hear the voice too?" she asked timidly. Her answer came in a chorus of yeses and nods. "I'm Alanna, by the way," the girl said, offering a small smile.

"Danny."

"Xander."

"Jin."

"Kate." Alanna took a few steps forward, right as the door burst open. She yelped, and turned into a small black cat.

"I'm here, let's get this party started!" a girl said as she stepped through the door. Cat Alanna ran out of her way. A boy followed the girl in.

"Gabrielle…" the boy groaned. "I'm really sorry about my sister. I'm Miguel by the way." Alanna shifted back to her human form.

"Oh cool! How'd you do that?" Gabrielle exclaimed.

"Magic," Alanna said as she edged away from the enthusiastic girl. Kate looked up.

"Really?" the blonde asked. "I have magic too!" Alanna's face lit up. She joined Kate on the love seat, and they were soon immersed in a conversation about magic. The three original boys took the opportunity to check out the newcomers. They both had tan skin, dark hair, and hazel eyes.

"Are you twins?" Danny asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" Miguel asked.

"Miguel! It's kinda obvious," Gabrielle giggled. "We look exactly alike." Turning to the rest of the group she said, "My brother gets a little forgetful if he hasn't had a lot of sleep."  
"Completely understandable," Xander said with a grin and a wink. Just then another knock was heard.

"Oooo, more people!" Gabrielle squealed as she eagerly opened the door. A boy and a girl stepped inside. The boy had spiky black hair with a red streak and had a raven on his shoulder, and the girl had brown hair. Gabrielle smiled at them. "Hi! I'm Gabrielle. That's my brother Miguel, and this is Danny, Xander, Jin, Alanna, and Kate," she said, pointing at each person in turn. "Did you travel here together?"

"We met on the road up here," the boy said. "I'm Loki." Walking past Danny, he stated, "I like your hair." Continuing on, he sat next to Miguel, where they quickly started a conversation about Loki's raven.

Losing interest in their conversation, Gabrielle turned back to the girl. "So what's your name?" The girl made motions with her hands. "What?" Gabrielle asked, confused.

"It's sign language," Kate said. "She just said her name's Miranda."

"Oh, cool name! Looks like we're all gonna have to learn sign language, huh?" Gabrielle said as she guided Miranda over to a chair. Miranda shot the girl a grateful grin. A knock was heard as two more boys entered. One had silver hair and the other had black. "Hi! I'm Gabrielle," Gabrielle said, leaping up from her chair. It looked like she had made herself the official welcoming committee. She proceeded to introduce everyone in the room.

"I'm Jonathan," the silver-haired one said with a grin.

"And I'm Poin," the other boy said. Stepping aside, Poin revealed two girls that looked to be about thirteen. They both had curly brown hair and brown eyes; the only way you could tell them apart was the color of their shirts. "This is Amy," holding his hand over the head of the girl in blue, "and this is Allie," he said while holding his hand over the head of the girl in green. "They're my sisters. The girl said I could bring them," he added with a slight glare at Danny, who looked like he was about to protest. The girls ran over to a corner, where they sat down and proceeded to whisper behind their hands and occasionally giggle. There was another knock, and Gabrielle ran to open it. A girl with long and curly black hair stepped inside. After introducing herself and the others, Gabrielle asked for the girl's name.

"It's Amelia," the girl said with a smile. She walked over to the end of the couch and sat down, pulling out a book.

"Hey," Jin said, leaning over to shake Amelia's hand. "What are you reading?"

Amelia took his hand with a smile and replied, "A history on China."

"Really? That's where I grew up," Jin said. Looking down, he realized he was still holding her hand, and quickly let go as Amelia blushed. They continued their conversation as Gabrielle opened the door once again. A girl with a blonde bob stepped in, followed by a boy with pale skin. Both were holding two cat carriers in their hands. After introducing the rest of the group, Gabrielle asked who they were.

"Esther," the girl said flatly. "Can you close the door so I can let my cats out?"

"Of course!" Gabrielle exclaimed, hurriedly shutting the door. Esther silently opened the doors of her cat carriers. Out of one came a ragdoll and a tortoiseshell, and out of the other came a tabby. "Awwww," Gabrielle cooed. "What are their names?"

"Mikki," Esther said, pointing to the ragdoll, "Corvette," she said, her finger aimed at the tortoiseshell, "and May," she said while pointing to the tabby. Gabrielle reached out to pet May, who was closest to her, but all three cats scampered off to where Alanna and Kate were sitting. They jumped on top of Alanna and sniffed her curiously.

"I get this a lot," Alanna sighed.

"I'm Jueshz," the boy said, pronouncing it as Jesh. "But you can call me Josh if you want." He also set down his cat carriers and opened the doors. Pointing at each cat as it came out, he introduced them as Shoes, Socks, Mittens, and Scarf. Each cat had the appropriate markings for their name. His cats also went over and jumped on top of Alanna, who was now completely covered in cats. Kate couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Jueshz sat down next to the rest of the guys, and Esther made her way to a chair in a corner, where she watched everyone. The noise level in the room was very high, seeing as how there were sixteen teenagers in it. So it's no surprise no one noticed a girl carrying several plastic bags come in. She stopped and smiled before placing the bags on the floor, putting her fingers to her lips, and letting out a piercing whistle. Everyone stopped talking, and Jin and Alanna winced and covered their ears.

"Hey guys!" the girl started cheerfully. Everyone recognized her voice as the one that had appeared in her head. "I'm the one who called you all here. My name is Sunday Tate, but please call me Sunny. I'll tell you why I brought you here, but first, let's have dinner."

"I'll help," Kate said as she stood up.

"Me too," Amelia, chimed in, also getting up.

"Great! We're having spaghetti," Sunny said as she led the girls to the kitchen. The rest of the team returned to their conversations.

** Well, there's the first day. For those of you counting heads, yes, there's going to be seventeen teenagers (fifteen of whom are heroes-in-training) and seven cats in one house. Talk about crowded! So I may use a specific person's viewpoint, but I'll mainly stick to third person so we can get everyone's thoughts. And I'll only be doing thoughts if it's a smaller group. And please tell me if you think a character isn't getting enough face time. I'm trying not to play favorites, but a few friendly reminders never hurt anyone. And if you didn't think you saw enough of one character in this chapter, I was just trying to introduce everyone officially and set up some interactions. Anywho, please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! So sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I'm writing another story, and using my friend's DVDs as reference, so I've been trying to get down with that. But I want to update all of my stories before school starts, so here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or any of these OCs except Kate. I just get cookie recipes for Megan.**

**Rye, Colorado**

"Dinner's ready!" Sunny shouted. Everyone filed into a kitchen.

"Grab a plate, get however much spaghetti you want, take a piece of garlic bread, then head back to the living room. We can't all fit in the kitchen," Amelia instructed.

"And if you spill anything, you're the one cleaning it up," Kate added, narrowing her eyes. Jonathan, who happened to be first in line, took a step back. The teens grabbed their food and sat around the living room. There was a silence as everyone devoured their food.

"So," Sunny said, licking her fork. "I bet you're all wondering why I called you here." There was a chorus of yeahs. "Well, we're all aspiring heroes, or we have the abilities to be heroes. And I decided that we could make our own team of heroes and help each other train and stuff. Any questions?" she added, looking around the room.

"Why can't we just go to the Justice League for training?" Kate asked.

"Because," Sunny replied. "The Justice League is evil." The room erupted in noise. Kate, Alanna, Amelia, and Miranda looked shocked, Gabrielle and Miguel were arguing, all the other guys were debating heatedly, Amy and Allie were whispering behind their hands again, and Esther looked plain confused. Sunny shook her head and let out another piercing whistle. The room fell silent once again, and Jin frowned.

"Can you please no do that again? Some of us have better hearing than most," he said, and Alanna nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I know this is a shock to most of you, but yes, the Justice League is evil," Sunny started.

"What is this Justice League?" Esther questioned. Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded.

"What?" she said, getting defensive. "I am from _Россия_, Russia. I don't know about Justice League," she stated, folding her arms and frowning.

"The Justice League is a group of Earth's mightiest heroes," Miguel said carefully, not wanting to upset the blonde further.

"Oh, now I remember," Esther said. "_Продолжать_, continue," she said, waving her hand.

"Well, as I was saying. I have intel that says a villain called Vandal Savage has taken control of the Justice League with some weird magic starfish tech chips."

"And just who is this source?" Danny asked, crossing his arms and leaning back. Sunny rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Well, some of the heroes' sidekicks, sorry protégés, formed their own team, and I'd been thinking about joining, and one of them, Robin, told me what was going on, right before they were chipped by Red Tornado." Everyone stared at her for second, and then started asking dozens of questions. Sunny started to whistle again, but glanced at Jin, and changing her mind, settled for shouting "Hey!" The teens settled down. "Calm down. Alright, I'm going to go around the circle, and if you have any questions, ask them. Danny, you start."

"How do we know you aren't working with Vandal?" the boy said, getting to the point. Xander groaned.

"Man, not this again!"

"You don't think I wouldn't have knocked you out or killed you by now?" Sunny said, looking miffed. "Poin, you're next."

"So if we join this team, we're going to be clothed, fed, and have a safe place to stay?" he asked, glancing at his sisters.

"Yes, although we'll all have to chip in," Sunny replied with a reassuring smile. "Loki, your turn."

"No questions, just a comment. Keep your cats away from my bird," he said, glaring Esther and Jueshz. Esther snapped her fingers, drawing Corvette, who had been about to pounce, to her side.

"No promises, but I'll try," Jueshz stated.

"Okay, you're up Miguel," Sunny said with a grin, pleased that her plan was working.

"How will you decide where and when to deploy us?"

"When I meditate, I can sense strong emotions. So if a someone is very afraid, or I get a sense of wrongness from them, we'll know. Miranda?" Said girl signed something.

"She wants to know if anyone minds learning sign language," Kate translated. Everyone shook their heads.

"It'll be fun!" Amelia added cheerfully.

"Alright, Gabrielle, your turn."

"Can't really think of anything right now, but I'm sure I'll have questions later," Gabrielle said with a grin.

"Great. Jonathan?"

"How will we get to wherever we need to do heroing stuff?"

"Um, I haven't really gotten that far," Sunny replied, blushing.

"I have a solution," Kate said. "I can open portals. Of course it's not going to be in the exact location, but I can get you closer than here."

"Oh, thank goodness! Xander, do you have anything?"

"Yeah, are any of you ladies single?" he asked with a huge grin. Jin groaned and put his head in his hands, and Kate chucked her book at him, hitting Xander in the chest. "Oof, that hurt," he whined.

"That was kind of the point," Kate retorted.

"Okay moving on," Sunny said, sensing a fight brewing. "Jin, you got anything to say?"

"Yeah, why'd you pick us?"

"When I meditated, I picked up strong signals of duty, honor, and protectiveness from each of you. Most importantly, I sensed a desire to do what is right, and to make a difference," she said, turning solemnly. The group mulled that over for a bit. "Alright, Amelia, do you have anything?" Sunny asked, breaking the silence.

"What am I going to tell my parents? They don't know I'm a hero."

"Already took care of it. They think you're taking a year or so off before college. Anyone else with parent issues?" No one said a word. "Okay, Jueshz, it's your turn."

"We don't have to join, do we?"

"No, although I'd really like all of you to. And if you do decline this invitation, understand that you can't tell anyone else about it." Jueshz nodded. "Okay, Alanna, got any questions?"

"Who's cabin is this?" the girl asked.

"It's an elderly couple that lives in Florida. They have a huge family, which explains all the rooms, and a lot of money. They usually come and stay here starting around Thanksgiving. But we'll have all summer to figure out new living arrangements. Kate?" The blonde shook her head. "Alright, but I do have a question for you and Alanna. You two were the most defensive when I contacted you, but now that I've met you, I see that you're the quietest." Both girls turned bright red and muttered something about self-defense. Sunny giggled. "Okay, what about you Esther?"

"_Да_, one question. Why would a hero call themselves Robin?" she asked, her brow furrowed in confusion. Everyone cracked up. "_Что_? What?" Esther said. After the laughter died down, a few yawns appeared, Miguel's being the biggest, and the loudest.

"Alright, it looks like bedtime," Sunny said with a yawn of her own. "There are six bedrooms that fit two, and the living room. I'm thinking the boys get here and two bedrooms and we get the other four bedrooms. How do you want to split it up?"

"Jin and I will stay in here," Xander volunteered.

"So will I," Jueshz stated.

"I'll stay with Alanna," Kate said.

"I'll room with Jonathan," Poin said. "And the girls will take another one."

"I'll go with Loki," Miguel said between yawns.

"I'm staying with him," Esther said, pointing at Danny. Everyone stared. "_Что_, what? He doesn't trust anyone and neither do I," she stated defensively.

"Fine with me," Danny agreed with a shrug, although the tips of his ears were red.

"Guess that leaves us together," Sunny said to Amelia. "Alright then, goodnight guys."

"Goodnight," Kate replied as she headed down the hall with Alanna.

"Night everyone," Miguel said as he shuffled down the hallway. Poin gently picked up Amy, who had fallen asleep, and jerked his head for Jonathan to do the same with Allie. Soon the cabin was silent as the teens drifted into slumber.

**Whoo! End of the chapter! Let me tell you, having fifteen characters that actually talk makes for some long chapters. Four pages people! I added some stuff I thought would be funny, per suggestion, and some of my own ideas. Keep sending in team names! And review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! So, before you get all mad at me, I started school last Wednesday, and since then have had a crazy amount of homework, even on the weekends. And, I'd like to thank gordhanx, because he/she is the reason this chapter is being posted, and the reason for the last one as well. Anywho, here's the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice or any of these OCs except Kate. I just take Wolf on walks.**

**Rye, Colorado**

Kate's eyes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched. _"It's nice to be in an actual bed again."_ Getting up (careful not to disturb Alanna), she tiptoed into the kitchen, where she surveyed the cooking materials. Just then Gabrielle walked into the kitchen too.

"Hey," Gabrielle whispered.

"Hey," Kate replied. "You here to help with breakfast?"

"Yeah. You have any ideas?"

"I was thinking apple muffins," the blonde said, pointing at the ingredients she had gotten out. Gabrielle nodded in agreement. Opening drawers, she found several muffin tins, wincing when they banged against each other. The two girls silently measured, mixed, and stirred, putting the final product in the oven. While the muffins were baking they cleaned up the slight mess they had made.

"So how old are you?" Gabrielle asked quietly.

"Seventeen. You?"

"Fifteen. Where are you from?"

"Louisiana," Kate said with a grin.

"I thought so. You have that accent. Miguel and I are from Arizona."

"Cool. I wonder which state is hotter."

"Arizona for sure."

"I don't know, Louisiana has all that humidity," Kate mused. The two girls continued their chatter until the timer went off. Unfortunately, they didn't turn it off in time, and soon a loud groan was heard from the living room.

"Make it stop!" Xander yelled.

"Fine, I guess you like your muffins burnt!" Kate yelled back. Just then a shout was heard. The two girls rushed into the living room, ready to do battle. To their surprise, a girl had taken Jueshz's place overnight. She had the same pale skin, but her hair was black, not brown, and she was more petite than him. The girl was even wearing the exact same clothes that he had on the night before.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Jueshz?" Xander demanded as the girl stood up. She stomped her foot.

"I am Jueshz! But call me Jamie in this form," she said as she started rummaging through her bag. She pulls out a bundle of clothes and storms off to the bathroom, a scowl on her face.

"Wha' happened?" Jin asked sleepily, having just woken up. Gabrielle giggled, and Kate gasped.

"The muffins!" she shouted. The two girls rushed back to the kitchen.

"It's okay, they're just a little browner than normal!" Gabrielle called out. Jamie comes out of the bathroom tugging on a pair of gloves, having already changed into a maroon sweatshirt and jeans.

"I woke everyone up, they'll be out here soon," she mumbled. Just then Gabrielle and Kate came out of the kitchen, the former carrying a stack of napkins, and the latter carrying two plates of muffins. Setting their loads down on the small coffee table, the two girls sit down next to each other on the couch. One by one, everyone else on the newly-formed team shuffled into the living room, grabbed a muffin, and found a place to sit. They all looked surprised when they saw Jamie, but didn't say anything.

"So how was last night?" Xander asked, leaning over to Danny, who turned bright red.

"Fine. We set up watches. And before you can ask, I slept on the floor," the younger boy replied, glaring at Xander. Just then Gabrielle cleared her throat, stopping the quiet conversations.

"So, first off, good morning everyone!" she started cheerfully. "Secondly, I think we should just go ahead and tell everyone about our powers so we won't be so shocked when…accidents happen," Gabrielle finished, glancing at Jamie. "Why don't you start Jamie?"

Said girl sighed. "Alright. I'm an Exopian, an alien. This is the human form I take. Normally I would look like this," standing, her form blurred until she was a tall creature with smooth, pearly skin, black eyes, and long black hair. Her skin tone adjusted until it was the same color as the wall behind her. Closing her eyes, Jamie shifted back to her human form. "My people change between male and female every three months or so, so that's why I'm a girl right now. My "powers" as you may call them, are super strength, regeneration, strong resistance to high temperatures and fire, infrared vision, I can change my coloring, I am highly trained in martial arts, and I'm a medical expert. Also, it is extremely easy for me to become pregnant while I'm in my female form, so please don't even touch me." Finishing, the alien sat back down.

"I guess I'll go next," Sunny volunteered. "I'm a telepath, telekinetic, and a mind controller."

"My turn!" Gabrielle shouted. "I can manipulate the weather, and I have ecological empathy, which means I can sense what's going on in the environment. Miguel, why don't you go next?" Her brother looked up in mid-bite, surprised. He quickly swallowed, and stood up, brushing his hands on his jeans.

"Um, I'm geokinetic, and I have ecological empathy like my sister," he mumbled, quickly sitting back down.

"I don't have powers, but I'm an expert with knives," Poin stated.

"I can make knives appear from thin air, and obviously I fight with them," Danny said.

"I can control wind and lightning, and I have a magic sword," Jonathan said.

"I'm umbrakinetic, can turn into a raven, project myself onto the astral plane, and teleport," Loki said quietly.

"Have you ever teleported with people before?" Sunny questioned.

"I can do it with one person, but after that you risk getting someone else's arm," the boy replied. Everyone was quiet for a minute.

"I can intensify or lower vibrations, or feel where you are through the ground," Amelia said.

"I can shapeshift into any type of cat, and when I'm in cat form I can take over your body for a little bit," Alanna mumbled.

"I have healing and fighting magic, and I can read auras and minds," Kate said.

"I can turn into a flaming wolf, and multiply myself while in wolf form," Jin stated.

"I have super strength, enhanced senses, flight, and I can breathe fire," Xander said with a cocky grin.

"I am electrokinetic," Esther muttered. Miranda signed something.

"She says she doesn't have any powers, but she has a photographic memory, and can understand French, Spanish, German, and Latin," Kate translated. Sunny nodded, taking everything in.

"So what are we going to call ourselves?" Jonathan ventured. Amelia immediately perked up.

"What about Operation Neptune? That's what the allies called the assault phase of the Normandy landings in WW II where they began to turn the tides against Germany….or we can all ourselves Yorktown Yankees! Because the final battle of the American Revolution against Great Britain was fault in Yorktown and we're basically like the 13 colonies who aim to take down the worlds' strongest empire! Or we could call ourselves the Allies, after the United States, Britain, and France, in WW II!" she exclaimed. Everyone stared at her blankly.

"…or not," she pouted.

"We could call ourselves Rye's Harvestmen," Xander said jokingly. Everyone groaned at that. Miranda signed something.

"She said we could call ourselves The Hounds, because we will pursue justice to the ends of the world," Kate translated.

"That's actually pretty good," Loki commented.

"Like the Hounds of Baskerville," Amelia said with a grin. One by one, everyone nodded their assent.

"I guess it's settled then. We are officially The Hounds," Sunny stated. Looking at each other, the teens realized they had created something important. They were more than a team, they were a family.

** Yeah, I know, kinda short, but I just wanted everyone's powers to be put out there. Hopefully now that I have all the informational stuff out of the way I'll be able to focus on developing relationships. Well, review!**


End file.
